Say Something
by Conqueror of Kitties
Summary: A game. That was all it was supposed to be. They would have their fun, enjoy each other's company and then break it off when they got bored. Unknowingly however, both players have become entangled in a web of lies and deceit and now they would have to either swallow their pride or it is game over for them both.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ^~^!

This is the first chapter of "Say Something", some contents of the fanfic was inspired by the lyrics of Say Something by A Great Big World and I also used it as a title.

Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you and happy reading! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from the finder series, they all belong Yamane Ayano.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The prideful, loyal and amusing Akihito.

The cold, relentless and egotistical Asami.

Polar opposites. They had nothing in common at all. Except for their unexplainable need to monopolize each other. And perhaps their love for games. These games, of course, were not the same as those he played with his friend Koh and Takato on the Playstation. It contained more of a mature and adult theme to it , not that he was saying that capturing mystical creatures with a red and white ball and somehow encasing them wasn't mature.

Yet these two vastly different people were now sitting across from each other in the apartment. _Their _apartment. The place they both had unconsciously registered in their brains as their home as time passed. Now the usual dangerous and playful atmosphere of their home replaced with tensed silence.

A bathrobe was the only thing that covered the dangerously beautiful man before Akihito. Asami's perfectly leaned muscles peeked through as the tie of his bathrobe was roughly done. His eyes took in the sight of the familiar abs of his lover, flickering to Asami's head when he observed water drops falling from the tips of Asami's damped hair, completing his sexy model look. Akihito wondered how such a feat could be achieved when Asami just got out of the shower. But then again, he was Asami Ryuichi.

A small glass of whiskey abruptly slammed the glass table, spilling some of the golden liquids. He snapped into attention, recalling what he said to Asami that induced such a response. Masking his emotions carefully, he feigned a smirk, Asami Ryuichi style, something he learnt from spending the past few months with him, and Akihito leaned his back to the comforts of the plush couch.

"Don't delude yourself _Akihito._" Asami snarled, his golden eyes glaring into the eyes of his defiant lover. Twisting his name in such a way that made Akihito unconsciously shiver. He hated that Asami could induce such a response without even lifting a finger. He quickly covered his moment of weakness with a scoff, "What? We both agreed that this was just a game. A fling to pass the time. And now I just want to call quits."

Ironically, the silence that had now settled in the room was deafening. Both men stared at each other not daring to move. Akihito's fierce demeanour betrayed his real inner thoughts. _Asami. Please just...say something. Anything. I'm giving up on you so just say something._

But he didn't.

Asami didn't say anything.

Not one bloody word.

_He wished he never started this stupid game in the first place._

_~~(^~^)~~_

_Six Months Ago_

"Well Takaba?" Yamazaki growled, he lightly tapped the side of the cigarette on the ash tray and then proceeded to blow fumes from the cheap cigarette to Akihito's face. He grimaced slightly as he was unable to stop himself from inhaling the poisonous gas, _must he drag everyone closer to death's door by polluting the air around them? _

"I stalked Kougi from afar, trailing him for days when he when he left prison. These were the shots I got when Kougi was in the company of other conspicuous individuals..." Akihito briefly paused, flinging a brown folder that contained various photos and shots of the infamous gangster. Yamazaki quickly skimmed through the photos before chucking them back on the desk.

"...and they are all useless." The officer in front of him bluntly stated, glaring at Akihito from his chair. He opened his mouth about to argue but stopped when Yamazaki, sensing his upcoming protests, waved a hand dismissively. "Nevermind that, I have another job for you instead Takaba." The unshaven officer reached the side of his table, pulling his drawer and producing a regular brown folder handing it to the light brown headed photojournalist.

Prying the folder open, he realised the contents of the folder were anything but regular. A picture of a deadly handsome man in his late twenties stared right back at him wearing an infuriating smirk. His simple yet classy suit screamed to everyone that it obviously expensive and designer brand. Akihito's eyes trailed to the information provided next to the picture. The information was basic, saying that he was an élite business man who owned a couple of companies and clubs such as Club Sion. It would have taken him only a few minutes to google search all this information displayed here. Akihito raised an eyebrow at the police officer in front of him, who was now watching him intently with hands clasped beneath his chin.

"Takaba, I have a job proposition for you. I'm sure you've heard about the escalated number of crimes and death tolls occurring throughout Japan now." He nodded at Yamazaki, confirming his suspicions and signalling him to continue.

"Well we have suspicion that Asami is the mastermind of all these recent crimes. Perhaps even a hand in the unresolved crimes reported before but had no leads to finding the culprit. It would be dangerous to send a fellow officer to investigate as they would be killed in an instant, thus my last resort is you who has the know-how of criminal dealings to an extent." The officer admitted.

"Well I have done criminal photography for years. And have learnt how to elude criminals on a regular basis for a living." Akihito retorted. He must admit that Yamazaki had an amazing ability with asking for favours and then subtly insulting the person at the same time.

"I'll pay you triple of what you usually get on your usual jobs." The officer noticed that Akihito's eyes gleamed and smiled.

"Akihito it's a dangerous job." Yamazaki warned, giving him a last chance to decline the offer.

_No shit. _Akihito smiled, he had done plenty of close range stalking before and he was sure he would get a couple of good shots of this devilish looking man doing underground business if he was persistent enough. Assured that he could get the job done he nodded confirming he would do it.

"You have to go undercover."

_Oh shit._

* * *

So that concludes the first chapter of my first fanfiction series. Wooo!

I hope you liked it and if there were any mistakes made, I apologise.

Please review! I would like to know your thoughts on it :9!

Until next time~

Conqueror of Kitties ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone!

I'm sorry that this update took longer than expected. Various things kept popping up and I delayed writing this longer than I expected.

I'm planning on doing regularly scheduled updates and I will let you know in the next update how often it would be!

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed + read and liked the fanfic. I was honestly surprised I got any favourites and follows at all. ^~^ Really I appreciated it and hope you continue to support and like my fanfic!

Also a special thanks to the people who reviewed and rated. I read your reviews and was glad to know someone out there liked it enough to want it to be "updated soon". Heh, though I didn't end up updating as quickly I wanted to make it up to you by making this chapter longer than the previous one.

Without further ado, I present you the second chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these sexy characters from the finder series, they all belong Yamane Ayano.

*Cue Drum rolls*

* * *

'_Oh dear God.' _

Any bystander who had abilities to read the minds of others, would have definitely thought Akihito was a religious follower with the way he was chanting that phrase in his head. In actual fact they may easily conjure an image of him cosplaying as a nun, Akihito certainly could. Though he wasn't sure if anyone would be appreciative of that picture being stuck in their heads.

But to the ordinary people who happened to simply walk past Akihito at the present moment in time, they would have just labelled him suspicious. In the exact words of a blunt passerby school boy, a weirdo. He couldn't have agreed more.

Currently, Akihito was seeking asylum behind a large teddy bear on the sidewalk. A human size moving teddy bear actually. With a person inside of course, who was to say the least, feeling a tad uncomfortable. Though the premise may sound cute to others, Akihito presently thought it was hell. He started to kick himself mentally. Why on earth did he think hiding behind such a thing was the best idea. _Oh right, something about dark beings not daring to venture in the light-dammit he really should stop taking those stupid philosophy classes. _

Crouching low whilst clinging to the legs of the human sized bear, he swiftly scanned the area, searching for menacing men in black. To his relief he didn't detect any, thanking his stars that obviously he was more agile than Asami's men.

" Shit. " Akihito growled frustrated by his situation.

"Urm...I don't like to judge, but in your current position and with the way your crouching, I really hope you're not actually-"

"Shut it." Glaring at the bear who was holding a handful of balloons in one of his paws and once again scanned the area. Under normal circumstances he would had never lash out on someone else, especially to an innocent cuddly icon. But his situation had taken a dramatic turn when the second his boss decided it was a great idea for him to go under cover. _Fuck him._ If he got out alive he was going to skin the bastard alive. No, that's not right. He couldn't just put the blame on Yamazaki. Afterall it was entirely that demon's fault. Yes that arrogant, unnecessarily wealthy, sexy- _no wait not sexy- _smirking asshole.

"Asami Ryuichi." Akihito spat out the name venomously. And as if the religious idea on 'speak of the devil and he doth appear' was actually a magical summoning, he wished dearly he never spoke the name.

"Yes, did you call?"

Akihito carefully craned his neck and his eyes landed on the looming figure towering over him.

_Oh how he hated that infuriating smirk of his. _

- - - - Say Something- - - -

_A few hours before._

_Yamazaki's Office; Police: Special Task Force Unit. _

"You're out of your mind."

Yamazaki continued to smoke leisurely, which was starting to get on the younger man's nerve, and continued his rundown of the task as if he didn't hear Akihito's insult.

"I know it's a bit risky-"

"A bit?"

"-but the STFU will not completely make you helpless with the case and will help you at times, though I warn you that perhaps help will probably be kept minimal to not risk exposing you." Yamazaki finally finished saying, though he was often punctuated with Akihito's snide remarks.

Silence engulfed the room for a few minute ,with the occasional chirps of birds flying past the open window. Yamazaki left the light brown headed man to his thoughts of the difficult mission ahead for the both of them.

In actual fact Akihito was leaning towards this sudden job offer and the added incentive of being paid three times more the usual was down right awesome. However a small part of his mind had alarm bells constantly ringing and on high alert at the mention of the target. Glancing down at the picture of the devilishly handsome man, there was no doubt that he could attract the most famous, gorgeous and intelligent of women and probably even make a straight heterosexual male vive for his attention. Akihito was suddenly filled with doubt and a sudden sense of dread. However idiotically he quickly dismissed this intuition as jittering nerves for not getting such an excellent job opportunity in ages. Akihito realised later how much he regretted not thinking the options carefully.

He lifted his gaze to study Yamazaki in front of him. Perhaps it was influences of his profession and looking through his viewfinder of various people, but Akihito could quickly pick up the behaviours of people and thus found that he could easily read others. He glanced at Yamazaki's right hand near the ashtray, discerning a slight twitch of the officer's ring finger. Akihito gaze returned to the officer and noticed that it was the second cigarette taken within this meeting, which was not unheard of, but was rare. Yamazaki, as if to confirm his suspicions, took the longest drag of the cancer stick, letting it engulf his lungs to the brim. A slight smile graced Akihito's lips.

Yamazaki was nervous. He had tried to hide it under his calm façade, however unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the photographer. Was it because he was afraid that Akihito may not take the job?

To some point it did seem like the case. He was the perfect undercover individual they could attain. The faces of the STFU officers were well-known in the underground economy and by the illegal doers. The unit was made up of 'the cream of the crop' of the police force and were the unit that had the highest catch rate of criminals being put behind bars. Information about them was highly regarded that even the interns were known to a certain extent.

However someone like Takaba Akihito was unknown. In the public, the amateur photojournalist had absolutely no connections with the élite force. Unknown to everyone, he had secret dealings with the head boss. He would give them photographed evidence of the crimes conducted by their targets and he would get information and money in return. Yet only a few selected officers knew of these dealings, even the meetings held were in a tuck away office, away from curious eyes. They obviously needed him if they wanted to catch Asami Ryuichi. But he had a gut feeling that the officer in front of him was not showing him all his cards. Yamazaki was hiding something about this mission and unfortunately he didn't know what or why.

Finally a sigh was released by the younger of the two which broke the tensed silence.

"On this serious note…" Akihito leaned forward, using both hands to support his chin, eyeing the officer in front of him cautiously. Yamazaki leaned back on his chair, ready to answer any enquiries from the curious photographer. He masked his inner turmoil and gazed calmly at the light brown headed photographer and started mapping out the negotiations of their terms that will no doubt take plac-.

'Have you ever thought of changing the acronym of the unit to something that doesn't sound like 'shut the fuc-"

Akihito successfully dodged the ashtray that was thrown to his direction and grinned at the vexed officer.

"Look kid-"

He glanced meaningfully at gruff unshaven officer in front of him, making a point that he was not that much older than him.

"-Akihito, do you accept these terms? I would like to put this plan to action as it would let us catch Asami sooner. Which trust me, would be the safer option for everyone."

"I'm risking my livelihood as well as my life If i get caught. I think you should perhaps add a little more effort if you want to reel me in this project Yamazaki." He lied flawlessly. He was going to take the job, but Akihito knew he could turn this slight doubt of the officer to his advantage.

Grudgingly, four fingers were silently held in front of his face. Akihito shook his head looking dismayed and then enthusiastically shove a full set of fingers on one hand at Yamazaki's direction.

Throwing his hands in the air with defeat he waved at Akihito's hand dismissively. "Fine I'll accept your terms. Geez I'm gonna be broke at the end of this." Yamazaki stood and offered an outstretched hand to the younger man.

Taking it happily, Akihito grinned slyly at Yamazaki. "Deal."

"However you have to start the operation now. I found a window of opportunity that will give you good access to Asami."

_Damn it. Why must he always have the last word._

_Of course Akihito realised a few hours later how the 'window of opportunity' turned out to be a disastrous and eventful first meeting with Asami Ryuichi._

* * *

And that concludes the second chapter hehe.

I know, I understand. As a reader I hate cliff hangers as well . But writing cliffes are so much fun ^~^. Yes I'm evil, Muhaha.

Anyways thanks for readings and please review, this time I shall get back to your comments ASAP!

**Conqueror Of Kitties ^w^ **


End file.
